dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fidelacchius
Fidelacchius, "The Sword of Faith", is one of the Swords of the Cross, wielded by the Knights of the Cross. It is the first sword to end up in Harry Dresden's possession. It is revealed to be the legendary sword Kusanagi. Description Fidelacchius, also called The Sword of Faith, is one of the three Holy Swords made from the three nails of Christ's crucifixion. It has a scabbard that makes it look like a cane. Features and Characteristics *It has the form of a katana.Small Favor, ch. 06: "in a blur of sudden light on metal he drew from his cane a long blade, the classic single-edged, chisel-pointed katana." *It glows when in combat.Death Masks, ch. 6 *It is a very powerful object of faith. When used incorrectly, the enchantments will break.Small Favor, ch. 42''Changes, ch. 39 *Bob tells Harry that the single Japanese character carved into the hilt of the Sword reads: ''Faith.Death Masks, ch. 33 *Like the other two swords, it's powers become vulnerable when the wielder succumbs to the opposite principles the sword holds. In this case, the sword becomes vulnerable when the wielder breaks a promise.Small Favor, ch. 42''Changes, ch. 39 History It was formerly wielded by Shiro Yoshimo, and was given to Harry for safe-keeping until the next knight could be found—through Changes.Death Masks, ch. 33 It's now with Karrin Murphy, who seems to be a strong candidate for the next bearer.Small Favor, ch. 45** In Ghost Story It's revealed by Sir Stuart Winchester, that the blade is actually the legendary Japanese sword 'Kusanagi.' Wielders and Guardians *It was wielded by 'Shiro Yoshimo. Death Masks, ch. 06 *It was previously held by "'''the Egyptian".Death Masks, ch. 06 *After his death, guardianship was entrusted to Harry Dresden.Death Masks, ch. 33 *It has been wielded once, temporarily, by Karrin Murphy strictly for the mission to rescue Harry's child from being sacrificed in revenge for the death of her husband, by a dutchess of the Red Court.Changes, ch. 39 Changes, ch. 46 *The curent custodian is Karrin Murphy after Harry became the Winter Knight.Ghost Story, ch. 9 Cold Days, ch. 27 In the series In Death Masks, Shiro Yoshimo fights Ursiel, the sword emitting its own silver-flame of light that steadily grew brighter along with it humming power of deep strength.Death Masks, ch. 06 When Shiro Yoshimo rescued Harry from Nicodemus Archleone, he handed it to Harry to take out with him.Death Masks, ch. 22 After Shiro's death the Sword is left under Harry's guardianship.Death Masks, ch. 33 In Proven Guilty, Michael Carpenter asked Harry if he found a candidate for the new wielder of Fidelacchius. He suggested to Harry that he start researching it's history. It's not the first time a Swords of the Cross has been held in custody by a member of the White Council. The Original Merlin once had custody of Amoracchius.Proven Guilty, ch. 47 In Small Favor, Harry made a deal with Nicodemus Archleone: Fidelacchius Sword for The Archive.Small Favor, ch. 39 Harry discussed the deal with Michael Carpenter.Small Favor, ch. 40 Harry considered the power of the sword and what use he may or may not put to it, what would unmake it—treachery would. (Plus it's description.) While they faced off Nico and the Denarians on Demonreach and holding up the Sword, Harry suggested that maybe they were facing three Knights instead of two. Harry tossed the Sword into the air trusting Michael would catch it.Small Favor, ch. 42 Michael fought the Denarians with Amoracchius in his right hand and Fidelacchius in his left, killing a Denarian beast with a slash from each sword. Michael dropped Fidelacchius when he was shot while being airlifted off the island.Small Favor, ch. 43 Harry retrieved the Sword. Trying to escape the island on a boat, Harry was ambushed by Nicodemus parting a shadow.Small Favor, ch. 44 Nico thought Lasciel disabled Harry, reached for Fidelacchius, then Harry strangled him with his noose. As Thomas was getting Harry on the Water Beetle, Deirdre attacked and Harry turned so that Karrin Murphy could draw Fidelacchius from his back. The Sword glowed bright as she drew it only an inch and Deirdre vanished. Karrin asked what that meant and Harry said that he thought that was a job offer. Karrin answered that she has a job.Small Favor, ch. 45 In Changes, Harry burried Fidelacchius and Amoracchius with Bob in Lea's garden defenses in the Nevernever.Changes, ch. 12 Lea returned the Swords and Harry entrusted Fidelacchius to Murphy and Amoracchius to Susan Rodriguez for the mission to rescue Margaret Angelica from the Red Court.Changes, ch. 38–39 In Chichén Itzá, when she wields Fidelacchius, an Angel speaks through her and she cuts through the Red King's spell breaking it.Changes, ch. 46 Murphy charged through hundreds of Jaguar Warriors, the sword glowing, and kills one of the Lords of Outer Night.Changes, ch. 47 In Ghost Story, at a Chicago Alliance meeting, Daniel Carpenter let slip that Murphy has two of the Swords of the Cross there in her possession there in her home in front of Felicia, a White Court vampire, endangering the Swords.Ghost Story, ch. 9 Kusanagi mythology :Kusanagi's name is translated as "The Grass Cutting Sword" or "The Sword of Gathering Clouds". In Japanese mythology the sword was said to have been forged by one of the three main deities, Susano'o the god of storms, and given to the Emperor of Japan, the descendent of Amaterasu, the god of the sun and light and another one of the three main deities. According to the Imperial family they still have the blade, but no, you can't see it... References See also *Shiro Yoshimo *Karrin Murphy *Michael Carpenter *Sanya *Esperacchius *Amoracchius *Knights of the Cross *Swords of the Cross *Objects of faith *Ursiel *Nicodemus Archleone *The Archive *Angel *Denarians *Rosanna *Nicodemus Archleone *Deirdre *Demonreach *Nevernever *Leanansidhe *Glenmael *Thomas *Chichén Itzá *Red King *Lords of Outer Night *Jaguar Warriors *Chicago Alliance *Paranet *Murphy's Home *Daniel Carpenter *Felicia *White Court vampire External references *Kusanagi - Wikipedia *Kusanagi (Japanese mythology) -- Encyclopedia Britannica *The legend of the kusanagi sword *Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi »The Sword Library Category:Magical objects